


Dreamland

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Rick invades your dream in order to find out your kinks, ultimately experimenting some of his own in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling the covers up to your chin, you tossed and turned in your bed a little before slowly succumbing to your drowsiness and falling asleep. On the other side of your door, however, was your grandpa. Rick had his ear against the mahogany wood listening to your bed squeaks, trying to figure out whether or not you were completely comatose yet. The sounds stopped and he couldn't hear much through the thick wood. Shrugging, he took his chances.

To reduce the risk of waking you, Rick created a portal beside him that led through to your room. His plan was almost ruined when the bright green portal made you stir in your sleep, a soft gurgle escaping your lips as you turned away from the light. Rick let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he loomed over you and saw your eyes shut tight. He carefully pushed a small transmitter into your ear, the antenna flashing red to signal that your dreams were ready to be invaded.

Rick smirked to himself, pushing the other transmitter into his own ear before passing out and dropping to the floor with a loud thud. He'd been too excited to enter your dreams that he hadn't even thought of bringing a comfortable chair for him to fall onto. His thoughts erupted into a mini battle in his brain, scolding him for being too eager and not being one hundred percent prepared. He didn't realise that he had materialised into his own room, with you laying on his bed scrolling down your Instagram feed. You were stark naked, with only a thin blanket covering your lower half, your breasts on show. He quickly hid behind a chest of drawers, gazing at your curvy figure with lust in his eyes. 

Rick could feel his cock hardening between his legs just from seeing you and cursed quietly to himself, palming his crotch over his clothes in a slow motion. He tried to take his mind off of your naked frame by looking around his room, shocked to see your stuff littered around the place. In between his inventions sat your beauty products, your hairdryer and various other feminine things. You'd moved yourself into his room completely in your dream world - but that wasn't the worst thing that Rick had noticed. In slight panic, Rick's eyes darted back to you and he had seen the shiny gold band on your finger. Not only do you dream of moving into Rick's room, but you had dreamt of marrying him!

"Oh - oh fuck!" He groaned to himself, face-palming. 

He stayed hidden behind the wooden structure as a portal opened beside you, your dream Rick entering through it. He burped as he came to stand in front of you, a flask in one hand and a paper bag in his other hand. Rick watched, intrigued as he saw an exact replica of the bag he'd gotten on the Citadel a few months prior. He was amused that you had remembered such a small detail from that day.

"H-hey babe," Dream Rick mumbled, staggering towards the bed, "I've got to - to go and save _Morty._ The fucking dipshit got grabbed by some tentacle monster in another dimension or - or whatever. But - _but_ \- I came to get the party started, baby!"

He almost tripped over the bed as he approached you, pushing his flask back into his pocket. He dropped the bag on the bed, rummaging inside to bring out a highly advanced vibrator. Without warning, he had lifted the blanket and switched it on, rubbing the pulsating tip against your clit. A gasp escaped your lips as you felt your cheeks redden, your core becoming wetter by the second. Dream Rick snickered to himself then pushed the full length of the 8 inch vibrator into your pussy, earning a light moan from your shivering body. 

"Now, I'll be back soon - uh - maybe in a few hours or so. Don't bother trying to turn it off, I mean, it only answers to me so you bet your ass it's gonna' stay in until I get back so..." He shrugged, opening a portal beside him, "See you later babe!"

Dream Rick was gone, leaving your sexually frustrated self behind with a large vibrator lodged in your pussy. The vibrations were filling your body with ecstasy, your body heating up. The pleasure was making you build up a sweat and you ripped the blanket off your body, letting it fall to the floor. Rick was absolutely mesmerised. He watched your breathing quicken, your chest rising and falling rapidly. The way you closed your eyes as you moaned made him reach into his underwear, desperately touching himself. 

An orgasm ripped through your body, droplets of cum falling onto the bed sheets as your juices oozed out from around the vibrating plastic. Finally, Rick came out of the shadows to get a close up view of your gorgeous pleasure filled expression.

"R-Rick?" You whispered, turning your head slowly to look at him with a dazed smile. "You're back early."

"Uh, yeah, babe, it's me, you know, aliens are no match for me, no matter how many tentacles -" You cut him off with your frustrated groans.

"I don't care Rick, I just want you to fuck me! I can't take this anymore - I need you!" 

"What - what was that, babe? I - I can't fucking hear you." Rick growled, still touching himself, his pace quickening. 

"Rick, daddy! I want you inside me, I want you to fill me with your sweet love!" You screamed out, bucking your hips as another orgasm ripped through your body. "I fucking need you so bad, daddy, please, I -"

"Don't worry about it, princess. D-daddy can do all that and more but in return..." Rick pulled his hand out of his pants and leaned forward to teasingly pull the vibrator away from your trembling body.

The cum soaked plastic dick stopped vibrating at his touch and he threw it to the floor in his sexual rage. 

"What do you need?" You asked, panting. 

Rick smirked in response, positioning you onto all-fours on the bed, your ass in the air. You shake your ass a little, causing him to curse and land a huge smack on your cheeks. You yelped, the mixture of pain and pleasure surprising you. A large red handprint formed on your skin and Rick admired it for a second before spanking you again. He could get used to this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke from your dream, feeling as giddy as ever. It had all seemed so real and you were tempted to beg Rick to spank you. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you remembered calling him 'daddy', you hoped he would accept it in real life just as he had in your dream. 

You skipped down the stairs to grab some much needed breakfast. Everyone was at the table apart from Rick. 

You ate your breakfast faster than everybody else so you could sneak in and see what Rick was up to. You pushed the door open to his garage without warning, closing the door behind you after you had walked in. In front of you was a panting Rick as he pumped his cock vigorously.

As soon as your dream had ended, Rick escaped to the comfort of his garage full of sexual frustration.

You smirked at him, getting closer to him so you could take over.

"So babe, how - how did you sleep?" He muttered, smirking through the pleasure. 


End file.
